Nice Going Picasso
by imnoshakespeare
Summary: The reader is hired to paint in Crowley's condo. One night, outside the window, she overhears Sam and Dean plotting to kill her employer for double crossing them. Although she hesitates on her next move, she knows way more than she lets on to keep her identity safe. Will she let the brothers help her or will she continue to screw them over?
1. Keep Your Enemies Close

**Summary: The reader is hired to paint in Crowley's condo. One night, outside the window, she overhears Sam and Dean plotting to kill her employer for double crossing them.**

 **A/N: No pairings**

 **Word Count: 984**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Just finish the painting and you could finally go home. Finish the painting and you're free. It was three in the morning and I was instantly regretting taking this job. There was an Englishman in New York who was paying me to paint the gigantic wall of his condo. At first I thought he was crazy, but he seemed so passionate about it so I gave it a chance. It's been three days and I only stayed this late because I was almost done.

Crowley usually keeps to himself. People constantly come in and out of this house with the exception of his mother. She lives right above the room I'm painting in and I hear everything. The people who normally come in refer to him as King and he doesn't want to be called anything else.

Needless to say he won't be hearing it from me. What he does behind closed doors is up to him. Throughout the days I've been here, I've heard him constantly referring to two boys he calls the Hardy Boys. They have plenty of history, but they seem more like his allies than his enemies. They've been to Hell and back for each other.

By now everyone has retired to their rooms and the home is surprisingly quiet with the exception of the music coming from my iPod. The window remained opened as I listened to the energy from the streets of New York die down. I hear the rustle of an engine. It sounds like an old car by the way the doors squeak when they open.

"Come on Sam! There's no way you're backing down now. We've been planning on this for a while now", a gravelly voice had said

"Dean I'm not holding back. It seems like a trap. When have we ever gotten one over on that son of a bitch?", the one he referred to as Sam replied

"Okay. Maybe it does seem a little too easy, but we have to keep our guard up. Apparently he's the one pulling the strings"

I continued to paint as I listened to the two talk about how they should go about things. I feel bad for the poor soul that has to defend themselves against them, as Dean had said, "We have an arsenal in the trunk". Whatever that entailed, I didn't want to find out.

"What if his mother is here?", Sam inquired

"So you're telling me that after hunting werewolves, banshees, and vamps, that you're afraid of a little witch?"

"Well that little witch had enough power to remove the mark and release the Darkness, but no I'm not", he replied with an attitude. I could picture him giving him a bitch face after that statement.

As I moved over to the bucket of paint in the windowsill, I finally registered what Dean had said. Werewolves, banshees, and vampires. The creatures I usually read about in fanfiction. Maybe they do too with the occasional cosplay. Curiosity began to eat away at me and I finally decided that I had to see them. I stood to the right of the window and bent over to get a better look.

Dean spoke again and I could finally put the voice to the faces. Dean was shorter than Sam, but that didn't mean he wasn't a giant himself. They looked intimidating, but extremely attractive.

"So we're not killing him tonight?", Sam questioned

Killing who? If that's the case, I need to leave as soon as possible. Forget the money, it won't mean a thing if I end up on the 11 o'clock news.

I was still standing near the window, slowly inching closer to hear them better.

"No we can't kill Crowley tonight. Too risky"

Just as Crowley's name slipped out his mouth, my shoulder bumped into the bucket of paint and it sailed out the window.

"No!", I gasped. The bucket finally hit the ground and I debated on whether I should just take off and forget my job.

"What the hell!?", Dean shouted

"Dean, look, the window was open. He probably heard everything", Sam hesitated

"Dammit!"

Maybe they won't come up if they see that it's just me. Yeah, go for it. That's not a dumb idea at all.

I slowly leaned out the window and immediately my eyes landed on Dean who was covered in red paint.

"Um...no. It's just me", I said attempting to keep my voice from waivering

Their eyes grew wide.

"Well nice going Picasso!", Dean nearly shouted

"I'm sorry for my brother. I assume you heard our conversation from before?", Sam softly stated with a bit of urgency

I nodded slowly.

"I think you should leave. I'm not sure what may happen tonight, but I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what Crowley has said to you, but he's dangerous and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants"

"Yeah, kid you really don't want to be involved in this", Dean chimed in

I really didn't want to be, but it may have been a little too late.

"I'll be out in minute. I promise", I responded and made my way upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs a young man was waiting

"The King wants to see you", he said sternly and pulled me to the master bedroom

When I entered, Crowley sat up in his chair, "Have you finished my painting?"

"Not at all. I was distracted"

"By?", he said impatiently

"I think you should know the Winchesters are downstairs plotting your death your grace", I simply stated

Crowley stared at me, processing this new information, "Everyone get out. You know what to do!"

As everyone rushed out, Crowley looked at me. I haven't been here long, but I figured I would enjoy my stay.

"This is why you're my favorite", he said softly as my eyes turned black


	2. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After the exciting events from last week, Crowley finally calmed down. The Winchesters arrived and took out majority of the demons in the process, just so they could threaten his existence. Maybe they weren't as smart as everyone thinks they are, Crowley isn't one to let things go easily, but they let him live anyway. I was allowed to leave and do what I pleased for the time being, but I didn't want to wreak havoc like most of the demons I run into. I never saw the point.

I'm on my way back to my apartment now that my shift is over. Unlike most nights, I wanted to fall on my bed and sleep the rest of the week away. Unfortunately, I was so tired I never noticed the shadows in my dimly lit living room as I shuffled to the bed. One stood by the breakfast bar and the other made themselves comfortable on my loveseat.

"Did she _not_ see us?", a voice muttered

The close proximity almost made me jump out of my skin. I pulled my knife out of my pocket and prepared to fight for my life.

"Whoa! Whoa, relax! It's just us", the other said

"Who the hell are you!?", I yelled

"Remember us from the other night Picasso?"

Dammit.

I groaned. There was no way they could've known where I lived. I hadn't been home in seven days.

"What do you two want?"

"We just need a little intel", Sam said softly, "And we'll be out of your hair"

"Speaking of hair, do you know how long it takes to get that damn paint off", Dean began as he put his feet up on my coffee table

"Why wouldn't I know? I am a painter after all", I retorted as I rolled my eyes and knocked his feet off my furniture

' _No home training',_ I thought

"What was that Picasso?"

I plopped down on my couch that was unoccupied and felt myself drifting off.

"I never said anything"

"You just said something about home training. I heard you", Dean clarified

Oops. He'll be alright. I flashed him a smile and turned my attention back to Sam. Whatever intel he needed I had to be as vague as possible. The last thing I need is Crowley at my throat or for him to send his henchmen to do his dirty work. I'm better off with completing my task, then moving on.

"What exactly do you need from me?"

"We wanted to make sure that you were alright first. It couldn't have been easy"

Sam was a lot nicer than Dean. Being around the two of them put me at ease, but not completely. I knew about the dangers of being around the Winchesters for too long and they were already overstaying their welcome. They both wanted to protect everyone the best way they could. If it seemed like I needed help they would play right into it. Which is why it shouldn't be that hard to fool him.

"What? Losing my client?", I hissed

"No, trust me, Crowley is not someone you want to be working for. The last thing you need is him on your trail. You didn't make any deals with him did you?"

Do I look like an idiot?

"A deal? I don't understand"

"Can I just tell her?", Dean quipped

"Dean, no"

"Tell me what?", I chimed in

"Crowley is a demon, well the king of Hell. We've been allies for years, but he has screwed us over way too many times and we're trying to put an end to it. We know he's plotting something, but we're having a hard time figuring out what it is", Dean blurted out

"Dean!", Sam nearly yelled as my mouth flew open. I wasn't expecting him to be so honest. I heard they had a thing for lying pretty often. Why was he being so honest with me?

"What? We can't keep this type of stuff from her. Crowley could be after her right this moment and she wouldn't have a clue for how to protect herself"

Dean had a point.

"He wanted me to work for him", I let out, "I told him I was fine with my shifts at the bar"

 _Stop it, what are you doing?_

"So he hired me to paint his condo. He told me it was to keep me safe because I was special. I knew it sounded weird, but I wanted the money and I didn't feel safe when I first moved here", I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in

 _What the hell was that?_

I couldn't stop it from coming out. I have this strong urge to lie to them, but I can't. Not completely. Throughout the night, they questioned my place on Crowley's agenda and why he was so interested in me in the first place. I gave them as much as I could while struggling to keep in the most important details out. They could never know nearly half the things I knew or I would be on the top of their hit list. As much as I wanted them to stop pestering me, I wanted them to stay. For once I felt safe. Maybe if I stayed with them, I could keep them safe too.

Sam and Dean finally left, but told me they would stay in town just to make sure everything was safe for me to stay. There was no need because it wasn't. Crowley needed me for a reason. I hated our arrangement, but it kept me safe from the others. The second they left, I was met with another intruder invading my space.

"Hello love, fancy a chat?"


	3. Impartial

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or the characters.**

* * *

"Even if you're neutral to both sides, this should be easy to you. Extract info. Plain and simple", Crowley dragged on

"I heard you the first seventeen times"

I put my head down on the breakfast bar. It's been pounding since he started talking about how to stop by the Hardy Boys from getting rid of this scum once and for all. I could help them, but I needed the protection and it didn't get any better than this.

"Let's talk strategy. You and I both know what Dean likes. You could get what you wanted in seven minutes give or take", he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows

"Crowley!"

"Alright five", he argues

"Shut up! I'm not sleeping with anyone. We're going about this MY way since I'm the one putting my neck on the line for YOU", I nearly yelled

"Don't forget what I'm risking for you too! Do you think it's simple to hide the likes of you?"

"I'm so sick of you throwing that back in my face! Even for a damn crossroads demon you whine too much about your precious little deals", I scoffed

"We have an arrangement, not a deal. I'm the KING of Hell. YOUR king! If I want to whine I can because I'm always in control"

"You are not MY king"

Crowley glared at me and menacingly stepped before me, sending chills up mine spine. He stared down at me, daring me to be dumb enough to make a move.

"But I am. Your. Father", he seethed, then flicked his wrist and I flew into my cabinet head first. The glass shattered all around me.

"You will obey me (Y/N) or I let them find you and wipe you off the face of the bloody Earth", he threatened

With that he disappeared back to the safety of his kingdom.

"You are not my father", I muttered as I tried to pull myself off the floor

My face was still throbbing by the time I jolted awake. I needed to get as much as I could so I could leave this city and get away from it all. I needed to disappear. It's not like I haven't done it before. As I changed my clothes, I examined the brand that was melted into my skin on my side. It kept me safe from everyone.

Everyone except Crowley, who failed to tell me. One more would get him out of my life, but I'll opt for a tattoo this time.

My bags were packed and waiting by the door. Looking across the tiny apartment filled me with joy. The quicker I left, the closer I was to my own form of freedom. This apartment was literally filled with my blood, sweat, and tears. I opened the door, more than ready to skip town and rid myself of Crowley.

"Picasso! How's it going?", Dean greeted me with coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. As soon as he registered the cuts and bruises I received last night, it vanished.

There was no time for him to get a word in as Sam walked around the corner and made his way to my door.

"Dean I told you to wait for me", he said as he glared at his brother. He followed Dean's gaze and his eyes landed on me, "(Y/N) what happened to you face?", he asked sternly, leaving no room for protests, "Did Crowley do this to you?"

They both rushed in and too in the state of my home. The cabinet doors were hanging off the hinges with shattered glass decorating the floor. There were still traces of blood here and there. It was a complete mess that I never planned on cleaning up.

Finally there eyes landed on my bags at the door.

"Going somewhere?", Dean huffed, his eyes never leaving mine

I felt compelled to tell him the truth. Again I did nothing but stare at the floorboards. What was I supposed to tell them? How do I explain without telling them everything?

"(Y/N)? It's alright. We just want to help", Sam softly said

"Yes", I finally let out

"You may have to be a little more specific Picasso"

"It was Crowley. He came right after you guys left. He wanted to know what you wanted with me and for me to work for him again, but I couldn't do it", I shuddered as I remembered the impact of my face slamming through the cabinet doors. He flung me around like it was nothing and I was defenseless.

"What do you guys want with me?", I inquired

"We weren't sure if Crowley would come after you. He never likes to leave loose ends. If you got away, then he would definitely come after you too"

"And apparently we were right", Dean announced only for Sam to glare in his direction, but that didn't stop him from talking, "Why does he want you to work for him again? What the hell does Crowley need with another painting?"

"He doesn't want me to paint for him. He needs me for intel", it all slipped out before I could stop myself

"Intel? On what?", Sam chimed in

If I told them what he really needed, surely they would know he needed me for something much greater and my life would once again be on the line.

"I don't know", I lied, "He was being a little vague, but I refused he tossed me across the room without even touching me"

"Yeah, he has a habit of pulling that crap", Dean added, "But why would he ask you, a human, to get his intel for him when he has stunt demons lined up to do his dirty work"

A few minutes later, Dean was cleaning the glass off the floor while Sam cleaned up my injuries. He kept telling me things would be alright, yet deep down I knew it was a lie. I needed to be safe even if I had a tendency to bite the hand that feeds me. When it was all said and done we were sitting in the living room. Sam and Dean rambled on about their next move, while I tried to figure out my new strategy. I needed to get away from Crowley and now the Winchesters, who appear to have a habit of overstaying their welcome.

"We could try Cas", Dean pondered

"Cas?", I questioned. Another player on the board. Great.

"Castiel. He's an angel", Sam said as if I was already supposed to know

"An angel. An angel!?"

That was it, I had to get out of here and fast. I can't have another encounter with one of them again. I barely made it out alive the last time.

"Yeah don't get me wrong, angels are dicks, but Cas is a good friend. He can help"

"I promise", Dean added

They were comforting me and willing to help. I could have told them everything right then and there, but I couldn't get them involved. They would be in over their heads and I refused to be responsible for their deaths. Knowing Castiel he wouldn't stop searching until I was dead for getting Sam and Dean killed.

"Dean can I talk to you for a sec?", Sam asked already beginning to get up

"(Y/N) stay put", Dean stated, his eyes never leaving mine, "Please"

I felt guilty for what I was about to do. They wanted to help without knowing the entire story and I was about to screw them over. Both sides needed me for something, but I refused to be used for a means to an end.

As soon as they were around the corner, I got up as quietly as I could, grabbed my bags, and ran. I couldn't stop until I reached my car and peeled out the driveway.

No one was going to stop me. I didn't dare turn around, even with Sam and Dean begging me to.


End file.
